


आयोजन [Planning]

by kyungsoo_sama (orphan_account)



Series: Ouija: The Dark Board [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Ouija
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyungsoo_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>byun baekhyun's idea is really stupid. he even did his research!</p>
            </blockquote>





	आयोजन [Planning]

**Author's Note:**

> for stressbusting. read the previous parts to make sense of this. Ha!

_"Everything's set. I even got permission to enter the place."_

_"So...what's the deal with the building, Baekhyun?"_

_"Well. It all happened during the real estate boom, and its subsequent crash."_

_"I asked for a ghost story, not a lecture in market economics."_

_"Shut up, Sehun. This apartment complex, the builders had to abandon its construction midway, when the investors pulled out their money during the crash. But, one of the buildings was almost complete, so, the labour contractor completed its construction and leased it out."_

_"But, the building wasn't his, right?"_

_"Right, Kyungsoo. He leased it out illegally, without permission, without letting the government or the owners, that's the builders, know about it. The rents were cheap, and he was making quite a fortune, what with almost three hundred apartments in the building. It was going well, so he left it under a caretaker and escaped to Japan. But his business dwindled after a few years, and there was only one occupied apartment in the building. He instructed the caretaker to shut off power and close down the building. A few weeks later, a family reported that a woman went missing, and that her last call was three weeks ago, but it got dropped due to the shitty network. When the family tried to reach her again, her number was unreachable. Later, around few months later, our dear labour contractor thought he'd start business again. He was going to take rounds of his building....only to be met by a decomposing corpse when the elevator doors opened. The door had scratches of desperation all over it, and a creepy note: I won't leave."_

_"Are you fucking kidding me? How did she get stuck?"_

_"My God, Sehun. How could you be such a dumbass? The power was shut down by the caretaker when she was in the elevator! She tried to contact her relatives, but her phone couldn't connect to the network! And she died, thirsty, and starving."_

_"At least Kyungsoo gets it. Sehun, you can't afford to be this dumb when we're playing."_

_"Playing? What playing? Noone said anything about playing!"_

_"The ouija board, man, the ouija board."_

_"Only if Chanyeol's coming with us. Why've_ you _been so quiet, bro, Yeol?"_

_"I'm just a bit creeped out by how one woman, just one woman, stayed, and died, alone, in a place where there should have been three hundred families."_

**Author's Note:**

> [ based on a true story.](%E2%80%9Dwww.dailymail.co.uk/news/article.../Chinese-woman-dead-month-trapped-elevator.html%E2%80%9D) and yes, china's real estate blunder is also a real story.


End file.
